Thomas 2 - The Final Battle - Thomas's Dream Team - Nintendo 64 - UbiSoftFan94.
This is the final battle between Thomas and Devious Diesel in Thomas 2 for Nintendo 64 as part of Thomas's Dream Team, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are, because Edward and Globox are both blue) *Harold as Murfy *Henry as Clark *Toad as Sam the Snake *Molly as Uglette (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette, because Molly and Uglette are both wifes to Edward and Globox) *James as Polokus (Both vain) *Percy as Baby Globox *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females and girlfriends to Thomas and Rayman) *Rosie as Tily *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Duncan as The Magician *Belle as Betilla the Fairy *Lady as Raybeauty (Both beautiful) *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician *Whiff as Joe *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney as Otti Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Paxton as Ninjaws *George as Jano *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch *Smudger as Andre *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Reflux the Knaaren Transcript *Devious Diesel: Come in here, you useless grub! *(Dennis walks into Diesel's cabin) *Dennis: Thomas has the four masks and is now on the ship. *Devious Diesel: WHAT?! YOU'VE FAILED ME AGAIN! I'VE WARNED YOU, DIDN'T I?!! Let's see how well you swim in molten lava. Meanwhile, I'll just handle this little problem myself. Prepare that Grolgoth, please. I know how to lure Thomas to me. *(The next shot goes up to the top of the crow's nest where Diesel is ready to kill Edward, who is dangling for his dear life by a rope, holding his green lightsaber. Diesel takes out his shotgun, and aims at Edward, ready to fire. Edward gulps nervously as the elevator doors open when Thomas finally arrives and takes out his blue lightsaber) *Devious Diesel: Identify target! *Edward: No, please, don't kill me. *Devious Diesel: Prepare to die. *Thomas: Leave my friend alone! *Devious Diesel: Huh? *(Diesel tries to shoot Thomas, who dodges it, as Edward tosses his green lightsaber to Thomas, who grabs it. The shot hits the elevator, which Thomas was in, falls down) *Devious Diesel: Yeesss! Now you're alone for eternity. *(Diesel lets out a sinister laugh as Molly, piloting a flying machine, safely carries Edward in it, and takes him away to James's hideout) *Devious Diesel: Huh?! *Thomas: Are you okay, Edward?! *Edward: I'll be fine. Now, go! *(Thomas walks up to Diesel, who activates his red lightsaber) *Devious Diesel: I see that Edward has given you his lightsaber, along with your own blue one. Now let's see if you might defeat me. *Thomas: You have nothing left to teach me. *Devious Diesel: You've trained your friends well, but they still have much to learn. *(Thomas activates his blue lightsaber and Edward's green lightsaber) *Narrator: The two warriors lit their lightsabers, which both sprang to life. A furious battle began. The air hummed and sparks flew as lightsabers swung and clashed. *Thomas: I'll kill you! *Narrator: Thomas screamed at Diesel angrily. *Devious Diesel: Rise above this! They mean nothing! *Narrator: Scowled Diesel. *Devious Diesel: Now I've got you! *(Just as Diesel leaps in the air to attack, Thomas force chokes him, and throws him to the edge) *Devious Diesel: Heey! *(Diesel leaps into action, and attempts to kill Thomas, but misses when Thomas jumps out of the way) *Emily: Don't be afraid, Thomas. I'm here. *Thomas: Whooah! *Devious Diesel: Don't you want to know where you came from? *Narrator: Thomas attacked boldly, forcing the dark lord to retreat. *Devious Diesel: Their help gives you strength. Embrace it. *Thomas: I will kill you! *Devious Diesel: If you wish to join the others, so be it. *Narrator: Diesel said and swung his weapon at Thomas, but both his weapons stopped and carried the blow. *Devious Diesel: They loved a dead train. They would never have loved you. *Thomas: You will die where you stand! *Emily: Bravo, Thomas, you were sensational. Diesel is nearly beaten. Thanks to you, hope has come back into our hearts. The slaves have broken their chains and escaped. On land, James had eliminated all the robot pirates. Destroy Diesel, and our victory will be completed. *Devious Diesel: They are holding you back. *Thomas: No, no. You're all wrong. I'll never join you! *Devious Diesel: Rise above this! They mean nothing! *Thomas: NEVER! *Devious Diesel: Come back and fight! *Narrator: Their shining blades swung and clash in time and again in fierce combat. Then, with a terrible frenzy, Thomas slashed Diesel, driving the dark lord to the edge. *Devious Diesel: You won't escape me! Have fun! Ahhh... I'm slipping! Ouch! *Narrator: In a blind fury, Thomas slashed at Diesel, driving to his knees. *Devious Diesel: Never do that again! *Narrator: With a final blow, he seperated the dark lord's hand, exposing a list of wires and electronics. *Devious Diesel: AAAAGHHH! *Narrator: Thomas walked up to Diesel. When Diesel turned his back, he looked at Thomas, who was looking straight at him. *Devious Diesel: Go on. Diesel 10 will if you don't. *Narrator: Thomas looked at his lightsabers until he finally switched them off and put them on his belt. *Thomas: No, Diesel. I'm taking you in for questioning. The other engines will want to chat with you. *(Thomas takes out his phone, and calls for Tillie to come in, until Diesel gets up and tries to fry him with force lightning) *Thomas: Hey, Tillie, come in. Radio the prison ship, and meet me on the landing pad. I have one for pick up. *Devious Diesel: Foolish engine! I've saved one last little surprise for, Thomas. *Narrator: Electric bolts shot from Diesel's hand, and began hurting poor Thomas, who used his hands to force push the lightning backwards at Diesel, wounding him. *Devious Diesel: You engines will never be a match for the power of the dark side of the force. *(Thomas suddenly force grabs Diesel's red lightsaber, and carries the blow of Diesel's lightning, until he finally spins round, and stabs Diesel right in the heart, causing him to gasp, and die) *Narrator: The whole prison ship began to crumble. Tillie finally arrived on a flying missile, and grabbed Thomas by his hand, but put him on the front, then flew away as quickly as they could. Later, at the yard, all the engines were gathered, feeling sad about Thomas, who had not returned. Percy dripped a tear as Molly tried to cheer him up by patting him on the head. Poor Emily made a grave and wrote a will to Thomas. Here lies Thomas the Tank Engine. Rest in Peace (R.I.P.) Farewell Thomas. Rest in peace. The missile arrived with Thomas and Tillie on board and safe and sound. Emily saw Thomas and Tillie alive and well. She ran up to Thomas and gave a nice warm hug. The other engines cheered and whistled when they saw Thomas alive. *Thomas: Hey, guys! It's me! I'm alive! *Edward: Oh, Thomas, you're alive. *Thomas: Here, Edward, I've been keeping your lightsaber for you. *Edward: Thanks, Thomas. Just what I needed. *Henry: Marriage. Marriage is whatt brings us together today. Marriage, that blessed arrangment, that dream within a dream... And love, true love, will follow you forever... So treasure your love. Have you the ring? Good. Then that means... You two are both married because you are both husband and wife. *Thomas: Yeeess! *Tillie: And how lovely you happy couple walk. Congratulations, my dears. It is written that I should be here: I'm the luckiest little engine, you see? *Edward: I'm so delighted, Molly, that Thomas and Emily are both married. *Molly: Oh, my love, I thought you'd never ask. Because we have some many children. *Percy: Thank you for saving Thomas, Henry. My parents are very pleased that Thomas and Emily are both married in a wedding. *Thomas: Yeah, I did it, and it was worth it. Category:UbiSoftFan94